spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts "R" Us/transcript
This is the transcript for "Ghosts "R" Us". Transcript * (Episode begins with SpongeBob and Patrick watching TV, bored) * Patrick: SpongeBob, their's nothing good on. * SpongeBob: Yeah. (stares at camera) Nothing. * Patrick: Ugh, this movie night is a letdown. * SpongeBob: Yeah, I was hoping they would be showing better things. * Patrick: I was too. Now how are we gonna watch a good movie? * (A lightbulb pops above SpongeBob's head) * SpongeBob: Wait! I've got it! Let's get a movie from the video store! * Patrick: SpongeBob! You're a genius! * SpongeBob: Thank you, although the real genius is video stores! * Patrick: OFF TO THE MOVIES! I MEAN, OFF TO THE MOVIE STORES! * (Bubble Transition to the movie store) * SpongeBob: Now what should we get. Hmm, this one looks interesting. * (SpongeBob picks up a movie) * SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, what do you think of- * Patrick: THIS ONE! LET'S GET THIS ONE! * (We see Patrick holding a movie called "THE REALLY REALLY SCARY GHOSTS AND STUFF MOVIE OF TERROR") * SpongeBob: I don't know, I mean- * Patrick: I'd like to rent this one, please. * Man at the register: That'll be 3 dollars. * Patrick: SpongeBob, I need a little dough. * SpongeBob: *sigh* Here, take my money. * (The man puts the cash in and the two walk away with the movie. We now cut to them at the house) * SpongeBob: Okay, you can watch the movie now. I'm tired. * (SpongeBob walks upstairs and Patrick starts watching) * (Timecard) Narrator: 5 minutes later... * (Patrick comes running into SpongeBob's room, awaking him from his sleep) * SpongeBob: What is it Patrick, can't you see I'm sleeping? * Patrick: THE GHOSTS! THE GHOSTS! * SpongeBob: Relax Patrick, there's no such thing as ghosts. * Patrick: AAAAH! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME! * SpongeBob: You know what's scarier * Patrick: No * SpongeBob: The Subliminal Message Girl * (Patrick runs out of the house) * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: Looks like it's only you and me, buddy. * (We cut to Patrick at Squidward's doorway) * Patrick: SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! OPEN UP! * (Squidward opens the door, but Patrick keeps knocking and starts punching him in the face) * Squidward: CUT THAT OUT! * Patrick: Oh, sorry. But anyway, save me from the ghosts! As a friend, you'll hide me from the ghosts, right Squidward? * Squidward: There's no such thing as ghosts! And I'm not your friend and I want you to GO AWAY BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! * (Squidward slams the door on Patrick) * Patrick: Oh noooo... * (Bubble Transition to the next day) * SpongeBob: Man, that ghost movie really scared Patrick. He hasn't come out of his rock at all today! * (SpongeBob walks to the rock) * SpongeBob: Patrick, are you okay- * Patrick: MUST HIDE FROM GHOSTS! PROTECT! PROTECT! * SpongeBob: Patrick, there's no such thing as ghosts. You dontt need to worry. * Patrick: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME! * SpongeBob: Patrick, you're overreacting. You need to stop being so paranoid. * Patrick: I'M NOT PARANOID! YOU'RE PARANOID! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO PARANOID! * SpongeBob: Patrick, I dontt want to hurt you, I want to help you. * Patrick: *gulps* HE'S A GHOST! THEY WILL DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! * (Patrick starts throwing oranges at SpongeBob) * Patrick: DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! * SpongeBob: Now you're just being stupid. I'm leaving. * (SpongeBob walks away) * Patrick: DESTROY US ALL! * (Bubble Transition to the next week in SpongeBob's pineapple) * SpongeBob: I'm getting worried about Patrick. He hasn't come out of his rock in a week! * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: You're right Gary, I can't let my friend go insane. I'm gonna make him get rid of this fear! * Gary: Meow. (kicks food bowl) * (We cut to SpongeBob at Patrick's rock) * SpongeBob: Patrick, wanna go- * Patrick: DESTROY US ALL! * SpongeBob: That's it. This is getting way out of hand. I'm gonna cure you of this fear! * Patrick: NO! NO! * (SpongeBob drags Patrick to a haunted house) * Patrick: I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! * SpongeBob: Oh yes you are. * (Cut to inside the haunted house) * Patrick: SpongeBob, why are you making me do this?! I'm scared! * SpongeBob: Oh, you'll be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of! * (A plastic ghost swings over the two' heads) * Patrick: That wasn't that scary, but there's gonna be worse! * SpongeBob (shivering): That wasn't that bad, there's nothing to be afraid of, nothing to-AAAH! * (Another ghosts swings above them) * SpongeBob: Okay...maybe we should turn back! I'm getting scared! * Patrick: Those arentt that bad. We'll be fine. * (timecard) Narrator: One haunted house later... * (SpongeBob comes bursting out screaming) * SpongeBob: AAAAH! AAAAH! THE GHOSTS ARE GONNA GET ME! * Patrick: There's no such thing as ghosts. That was lame. * SpongeBob: YOU'RE WRONG! THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY US ALL! * Patrick: You're being paranoid. * SpongeBob: I'M NOT PARANOID! YOU'RE PARANOID! * Patrick: Now you're just being ridiculous. * SpongeBob: DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! * (Patrick walks away into his rock) * Patrick: Dunno whatss up with him. * THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Season 1